Visita sorpresa
by Drekaas
Summary: Rock decide hacer una visita sorpresa en su cumpleaños que termina de manera inesperada.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Creo que era hora de dar señales de vida por aquí. Escribí esta historia para el cumpleaños de Rock pero por diversas razones no la publiqué el día exacto, igual pienso que no es muy tarde para decir: ¡Felicidades Rock!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **VISITA SORPRESA**

Al contemplar la escalera y el pasillo que le separaba del departamento de Terry, Rock dejó salir un suspiro audible. Parecía una tontería sentirse repentinamente abatido al estar tan cerca de su destino, pero era imposible volver a casa con semblante alegre después de una visita al cementerio. No solía visitar ese lugar más que un par de veces al año, en el día de las madres y navidad, pero esta vez había escogido una fecha diferente para acudir: Su propio cumpleaños. Ciertamente no hubo un abrazo maternal o una canción de celebración esperándolo, pero hacer una rápida limpieza del lugar donde descansaba su madre y la idea de que tal vez ella estaría contenta con una visita sorpresa parecía un buen regalo aunque al mismo tiempo doliera. Suspiro nuevamente antes de ponerse en marcha arrastrando los pies mientras subía con pesadumbre la escalera que casi le pareció eterna, pero al dar vuelta en el pasillo que le conduciría hasta el departamento un olor peculiar llamó su atención, haciendo que se frenará durante un momento. De pronto tenía un mal presentimiento que no hizo más que aumentar, por lo que no tardó mucho en comenzar a avanzar con cierta inquietud, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella fragancia provenía del departamento donde vivía, tal y como lo había temido. Buscó sus llaves rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras que su corazón latía a gran velocidad; pese a que el olor no era desagradable ni parecía haber humo saliendo por la puerta o ventanas, ya era bien sabido para él que Terry no era precisamente un experto en la cocina. Y aunque como cada año agradeciera el gesto de que se molestara en cocinar, estaba ya cansándose un poco de tener que desechar sartenes quemados y consumir comida carbonizada, sin mencionar las horas que tenía que pasar limpiando el desastre que provocaba. Apenas le tomó unos cuantos segundos poder girar la llave en la cerradura para entrar pero le parecieron dolorosamente eternos y con la misma impaciencia se introdujo de golpe al departamento, dando unas largas zancadas y sosteniéndose con una mano de la pared para doblar en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

— ¡Terry, no…! —por supuesto, nada hubiera podido prepararle para la escena que encontraría en el interior de la cocina y la cara de sorpresa de Rock lo reflejaba completamente. Frente a él tenía la mirada curiosa de Andy, que se encontraba en medio de cortar algunos vegetales en la mesa, y de Mai, quien se dio la vuelta con una efusiva sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejaba de remover algo en una olla puesta en la estufa a fuego lento. El asombro de Rock se convirtió en su propia condena puesto que fue incapaz de moverse cuando Mai cruzó la distancia entre ambos para aprisionarlo en un abrazo efusivo que lo hizo sonrojarse violentamente.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Vaya, mira que grande te has puesto! —dijo Mai separándose ligeramente de él, tomándolo por los brazos y recorriéndolo con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, riendo al observar las mejillas rojas de Rock junto a su sonrisa incómoda y con los ojos desviados a un lado, intentando a toda costa evitar el contacto visual—. No te preocupes, no has llegado a ser más lindo que Andy todavía. Pero ya has superado a Terry, de eso no hay duda... —comentó orgullosa mientras agitaba la mano y se daba la vuelta, de regreso a cuidar el contenido de la olla sobre la estufa.

— G-gracias...—fue todo lo que alcanzó a contestar Rock mientras que suspiraba silenciosamente de puro alivio.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Andy aunque de manera más cautelosa, sonriendo torpemente y con una mano en la nuca, seguramente avergonzado por el comentario de Mai a su favor. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y sin agregar nada más tendió una mano hacia a Rock quien correspondió al gesto de inmediato.

— Parece que mi hermano ha estado entrenándote bien —comentó suavemente tras terminar con el apretón de manos. Andy cerró uno de sus puños y lo chocó con la palma de su otra mano, levantando apenas ambos brazos y agachando la cabeza ligeramente a manera de saludo, igual que hacía previo a sus combates—. Espero que haya tiempo para medir tus habilidades en combate.

Rock asintió varias veces, parpadeando en completa perplejidad por el comentario de Andy y sin estar muy seguro de cómo responder. Su boca comenzó a abrirse para agradecer el halago cuando un objeto le rozó la espalda en diagonal, provocándole escalofríos. Acto seguido una vara de madera oscura se introdujo por debajo de su axila, haciéndole dar un respingo y girar de golpe sólo para encontrarse con la traviesa mirada de Hokutomaru que lo miraba satisfecho, sosteniendo la espada de madera que solía cargar consigo en su dirección.

— ¡De haber sido una espada de verdad estarías acabado, Rock! —comentó casualmente, colocándose la espada en la espalda y acercándose al festejado de un salto, abrazándolo por la cintura e intentando levantarlo sin mucho éxito. Rock sólo contestó riendo mientras que se revolvía el cabello con una mano.

— ¿No crees que es poco honorable haberlo atacado por la espalda? —preguntó Andy llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, sonriendo, pero un ligero dejo de molestia en su voz—. No parece algo digno de un practicante del ninjustu Shiranui-ryuu…

— Sólo era una broma… —contestó Hokutomaru haciendo un puchero por el que Andy no se inmutó.

— Ustedes dos, basta. Les recuerdo que no estamos en el dojo —Mai volvió a dejar su lugar frente a la estufa para acercarse nuevamente en dirección a Rock, quien sintió como las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle nuevamente. Hokutomaru desapareció en dirección a la sala de un rápido movimiento al verla acercarse mientras que Andy procedió recuperar su lugar en la cocina con el afán de mantener la paz— ¿Tienes hambre, Rock? La comida no está lista pero tal vez podría prepararte algo por mientras…

— ¡E-estoy bien, en serio! —contestó el rubio, retrocediendo un paso hasta chocar con la pared y comenzando a sonrojarse por segunda ocasión, riendo nerviosamente al ver la mirada acusadora de Mai cayendo sobre él. Era la segunda vez que rechazaba su cercanía y pese a que había escuchado hablar de la timidez de Rock mediante Terry, su desprecio estaba comenzando a molestarla. El chico sólo tragó saliva—. Es sólo que… B-Bueno, tengo muchas preguntas… ¿Dónde está Terry?

Mai suspiró pesadamente frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza—: Ustedes los Bogards son todos iguales... —comentó alejándose de nuevo hacia la olla con las manos en la cintura, murmurando entre dientes algunas cosas que Rock no pudo escuchar pero que hicieron reír a Andy.

El menor de los Bogard tomó los vegetales que había terminado de cortar y de inmediato los vertió en la olla que su enfadada pareja cuidaba, aprovechando la cercanía para ponerle una mano en el hombro y decirle que se tranquilizara de manera amable y en voz baja. Luego de un momento se giró en dirección a Rock, quien había tomado asiento en una silla y los observaba todavía como si no diera crédito a que estuvieran ahí de verdad. Andy carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablar—: Terry ha salido, pero sin decir a donde. Dijo que volvería rápido para preparar algo de comer aunque Mai insistió en hacerlo ella.

— Gracias —dijo Rock en un suspiro de alivio, imaginándose el horror de tener que pasar un cumpleaños más limpiando manchas de aceite de los azulejos del piso y la pared—, ha sido una gran idea.

— Te lo dije —comentó Mai en voz alta pero sin voltearse. Andy rió suavemente al darse por aludido.

— ¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Quiero decir… No creo que hayan venido solamente para verme, ¿o sí?

Pese a que el comentario de Rock sonaba duro, el chico tenía razón y aunque no le sorprendía para nada que Terry no le hubiese dicho nada, no estaba seguro de si debía ser él quien le informará de los motivos del inesperado viaje que los tres habían hecho desde el pacífico lugar donde solían retirarse a entrenar. Andy tomó una silla para sentarse también y se pasó una mano ligeramente por el cabello antes de hablar—: ¿Es que no te has enterado de…?

La puerta de entrada hizo un fuerte estruendo al abrirse cuando la perilla chocó contra la pared, un sonido que tomó a todos por sorpresa excepto quizás a Rock quien ya conocía esa clase de imprudentes entradas de parte de su compañero de casa el cual por supuesto no tardó mucho en manifestar su presencia— ¡Ya volví! ¿Rock aún no llega cierto…? Necesito algo de ayuda para meter esto en una… —de la misma manera que lo había hecho el joven rubio, Terry se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la cocina al observar que el ya mencionado se encontraba justo frente a él. Como pudo ocultó detrás suyo una chaqueta roja como la que Rock solía usar y sonrió ampliamente ante su propia torpeza, riéndose ligeramente de los puros nervios mientras que veía en el rostro de Rock como sus planes se iban directo a la basura.

— Terry, ¿qué está pasando? —el más joven de los rubios se puso de pie frente al mayor, cuestionándolo con la mirada y ansioso de escuchar su respuesta. Terry tan solo volteo a ver a su hermano lastimeramente, esperando que de alguna manera lograra ayudarle a librarse de esta situación. Andy suspiró y rodó los ojos, tomando un sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa y acercándoselo a Rock, quien de inmediato supo reconocer el contenido sin tener que abrirlo—: ¿Otro torneo de King of Fighters? —dijo incrédulo, abriendo los ojos de par en par y tras ver la afirmación de Andy con una sonrisa, giró la vista hacia el mayor de los tres, quien sonrió al ver su cara de asombro que poco había cambiado desde que era un niño.

— He quedado con Andy y Joe para formar equipo y aunque no hay espacio, nada nos garantiza que Joe no se atragante con algún hueso de caimán así que… Espero que te guste —la chaqueta que Terry había ocultado detrás suyo fue desplegada ahora frente a Rock, lucía exactamente como las que solía usar para combatir excepto tal vez por algunos pequeños cambios en el diseño pero sobre todo la leyenda "Keep the Faith" acompañando la estrella con alas estampada en la espalda, como una especie de promesa que logró hacer que Rock sonriera de sobre manera, tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos, mirándola todavía sin dar crédito y recorriendo el estampado con los dedos. Rock levantó la vista, apenas para escuchar salir de la boca de Terry un—: Feliz cumpleaños, Rockie.


End file.
